Girlfriends and Boyfriends
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Ever since in Middle School at Ouran Academy,there has been a rumor going around the Host Club.According to the rumor is that if you threaten any or all of the boys of the Host Club,then the club's 'Big Mama' will unleash hell on their tormentor s .
1. Prologue

**hey readers.**

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left. but that probably won't last long because my Doc Manager has now 9 or 8 stories in there and once it hits 15 i will start posting again.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anythin except for the ocs, the title, and the plot... somewhat since the plot will have scenes from the show which i don't own.**

**Pairings: MorixHoney, KyoyaxTamaki, OcxHaruhi, and HikaruxKaoru**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Get It Started<strong>

It was a normal day for the newly formed Host Club. The club has only been opened up for business just for several of weeks and has been running smoothly once girls tell everybody about the Host Club.

The members of the Host Club, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, were closing up the club when another group of men came up to them.

"So your the Host Club," a teenage boy, who looks clearly the leader of them, stated.

"Yes we are," Tamaki said, clearly ignoring the menace behind the other boy's voice.

The leader grabbed Tamaki by the collar.

"What do you think your doing with our girlfriends?" the leader questioned.

Kyoya stepped in to save Tamaki.

"Now gentlemen maybe you can discuss your problem with us in a more suitable manner," Kyoya said casually.

The leader let go of Tamaki while pushing him away in the process.

Mori caught him before he can fall.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" Kyoya asked.

"You and your little host club is stealing away our girlfriends," one of the leader's friend said, friend #1.

Tamaki to Mori, "Thank you Mori," he straightened himself out then to the group of men, "now we did no such thing as stealing away from your girlfriends. They come on their free will and they can stop coming on their own free will. No one is forcing them to come."

"You making the rest of us look bad. By acting all like a gentlemen and saying sweet nothings to them," friend #2 of the leader stated.

"Not our fault," the Hitachiin Twins said in unison.

"Oh yes it is!" leader's friend #3 shouted.

"Look if you don't stop with this 'Host Club' then me and some other guys are going to have words with you," the leader said with Host Club in a sarcastic manner and holding his fist up to them to get his point across.

Then the group of men left the Host Club group with the promise that they will bring more force if they don't disband the Host Club.

"What we going to do Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

Tamaki looked at them.

"Since your are the club's founder and president its up to you for the disband of the club or not," Kyoya said.

Tamaki gave them a small smile.

"I want to continue the Host Club. Just because some thugs are not all to happy for what were doing doesn't really make any difference. But I will give you guys the choice if you want out or not," said Tamaki.

"Well I'm going to standby you," Kyoya stated.

"I'll stay Tama-chan," Honey affirmed.

"I'll stay," Mori simply said.

"Hikaru and I will stay as well," Kaoru decided.

"Besides me and Kaoru have nothing as else to do," Hikaru agreed with his younger twin brother.

Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori gave Tamaki a small smile.

"If you think we easily scared by these thugs we're not. We're not leaving the Host Club Tamaki," Kyoya stated.

"Thank you," Tamaki said, gratefully.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Next Day* <strong>

* * *

><p>The Ouran Host Club was closed after another successful day. The members of the club staying for a few hours due to a meeting they scheduled at the beginning of the week.<p>

They proceeded with what they want discussed in the meeting as planned but at the same time they were waiting. Waiting for the moment when the group of men come back with reinforcements.

But they never came. Not even when they're packing up their stuff and exiting the abandon Music Room#3. Not even when they finally exit school grounds and got into their family limos, and their own chauffeur drove them away.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Next Day, Lunch* <strong>

* * *

><p>Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, and the Hitachiin Brothers decided to have lunch in their club room to discuss about the men who threatened them the day before yesterday and promised that he will be back the next day but never showed.<p>

"Its weird that the group of thugs said they will be back but never came," Tamaki pondered out loud.

"Yes and from the way the leader said it, he meant it," Kyoya concluded.

"They are all talk," Hikaru said.

"And no bit," Kaoru finished his older twin brother's sentence.

Just then the doors that is entrance to the club were opened up. In came the thugs from the day before.

At first the club members were kind of worried that they will now fulfill their promise but their worried dispersed when they saw that the thugs have cuts and bruises. Some of them are wearing a cast on either their leg or arm or both and a couple of them have bandages wrapped around their head.

"Please don't tell me that their still going to try to beat us up," Hikaru muttered under his breath that only the rest of the club could hear.

The rest of the club silently agreed. The thugs are not even threatening. They could probably knock out the thugs with one blow if they wanted to if they didn't have that code where they won't kick a man down that was already down.

"May we help you gentlemen," Kyoya asked, remaining business-like.

"N~n-n-no," the leader of the thugs stuttered but not out of fear but more like he was hesitant about saying something, "W~e just w-wanted t~t-t-to...," the leader looked over his shoulder to look beyond the still open doors.

He looked over to the still open doors and after a moment his face became ashen and he began to shiver then looked back at the members of the Host Club. Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru looked to where the thug leader was looking but couldn't see but someone was there in the shadows. They couldn't make out the person but can tell that someone was there by movement.

"My-my… fr-fr-fr-friends and I.. want-want to-to-to apologize… for our behavior… the-the other day," the leader finally got out what he was reluctantly to say.

The members of the club looked at the leader in stunned shock. They don't know what really was going on but they figure it was because of the mysterious figure that was deep into the shadows that the open doors cast.

Tamaki looked at the rest of the members to see that each give him a shrug to indicate that no harm was done and they could let it go… for now.

The Host Club King looked back towards the thugs, "Apology accepted."

The thugs nodded then they left. The thug and his goons seemed slightly less tense and nervous after their little club accepted the apology. But they still looked wary towards the figure that was in the shadows that was just outside Music Room#3.

The doors to Music Room#3 closed and Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Kaoru, and Hikaru tried to catch a glimpse of the mysterious shadowed figure that was pacing outside their doors but they never saw who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 2 weeks later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Incidents that were similar to the thugs occurred but before the members of the Host Club, that was recently formed, could resolve it on their own someone else did it for them; and they still don't know who.<p>

All the members of the Host Club could come up with is that this person was protecting them. Like from the thugs, the first threat, from 2 weeks ago then there was another incident couple days later but the mysterious figure took care of it.

Couple of days after the thug incident, a costumer of their's took what they say seriously and became obsessed with them and scare away the rest of their costumers. The costumers stopped coming after a while and the Host Club members thought that they will have to close club. That was until their unknown shadow figure struck again by having the crazy girl locked up in an asylum somewhere in America.

A week after that, with their club being successful again and having their costumers back again, the Host Club face another incident. This time it evolved around someone vandalizing their house and the interior of the club, and the exterior and interior of the doors that lead in and out of the club. It didn't take long for the still anonymous figure to find out. The one, the some ones, who was doing the vandalizing was beat up and sent to the police department so they can pay for their crimes. The students for Ouran Academy, the ones who were doing the vandalizing are doing committee service now.

By then no more incidents occurred for the rest of the second week.

Also by the end of the second week Middle School of Ouran Academy* have this huge rumor circulating around the school. According to the rumor, that has been going around all the school's four different levels, is that if you threaten any or all of the boys of the Host Club, then a mysterious and unknown figure will unleash hell on their tormentor or tormentors.

The students soon found out it was female student from their school but couldn't tell who she was.

Thanks to her still being unknown the Ouran Host Club gave her a name that soon catch on with the students in the Academy. A name that defines this unknown female figure that means she only loves the one that loves her, hate the ones that hate her, loyal, trusting, helpful, amazing, there for you whenever, a mother-hen, a mother figure; and there is only a two letter word that describe this unknown female figure perfectly. The Ouran Host Club called her:

BIG MAMA

* * *

><p><strong>*According to OHSHC Wiki: "Ouran Academy houses four different school levels; Elementary School, Middle School, High School and CollegeUniversity. Although these four schools are on the same grounds, the students mostly remain in their own grade level, although they are free to move from building to building on the campus."-Cited from h t t p : / / o u r a n . w i k i a . c o m / w i k i / O u r a n _ A c a d e m y**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoyed.<strong>

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left. but that probably won't last long because my Doc Manager has now 9 or 8 stories in there and once it hits 15 i will start posting again.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	2. Feminist's Troubles

**hey readers.**

**i would like to thnk: _KikiHitachiinTheOuranOtaku_, _weirn018_, _kasumi-kimi_, and _Chloeandderek_.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anythin except for the ocs, the title, and the plot... somewhat since the plot will have scenes from the show which i don't own.**

**Pairings: KyoyaxTamaki, MorixHoney, HikaruxKaoru, and OcxHaruhi **

* * *

><p><strong>1. Feminist's Troubles <strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* <strong>

* * *

><p>Ouran Academy's school bell rang throughout the building to signal the students within it that school was over.<p>

A girl with platinum blonde hair and brown eyes wearing the standard girls uniform for the Ouran High Academy was walking down the halls. Her name is Sumi Maro*.

Sumi has been an new student for close to a month and already a month in made her not all that well liked. You see Sumi is a feminist which is a good thing but to the Ouran students its not all that good because she try to force her feminist ideals on the other girls when they don't want to hear it. However, she does cause more troubles with the male students especially with the Host Club.

Sumi doesn't like the host club at all since she thinks the men there turn the female students there helpless. So, Sumi is trying to find ways in ruining the club or have it disband but so far she has no luck.

Right now she's heading to the abandon Music Room#3 to see if she can get any dirt on the Ouran Host club.

She sneakily waited in hiding for the club members to leave before entering.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- half an hour later* <strong>

* * *

><p>Tamaki, Kyoya, the Hitachiin twins, and Mori (with Honey on his shoulders) finally left their club dwelling after another successful day.<p>

Sumi waited before they are at a distance before entering the club. She thought she'll wait for Haruhi, the host's club newest member, but she thought that Haruhi left before them.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov (With Haruhi)~<strong>

Haruhi was changing out of her costume, because the club had another one of their cosplay themes today, in the changing room when she heard the club's door opened then closed shut.

She really didn't thought nothing of it, thinking that its one of the other club members that might of forgotten something.

Haruhi was only in her school pants and light pink under spaghetti strap shirt when she heard a sharp gasp as she was about to put on her white collared-button up shirt.

She turned sharply around to see it was the new student who has been at Ouran for almost a month now... Sumi Maro.

"Your actually a girl!" Sumi exclaimed in shock.

Sumi quickly got over her shock before Haruhi and start taking quick pics of Haruhi because she felt that it could permanently ruin the club and disband it once and for all.

Sumi then raced out of the changing room then Haruhi raced after her after she got over her shock.

"Wait! Stop!" Haruhi shouted after Sumi while getting her shirt on.

Both girls raced out of the club and down the empty halls of the school.

The blonde haired girl raced into the newspaper club, that is now empty, and quickly turned on one of the computer terminals that is far from the door.

The brunette haired girl, that dresses-up as a boy, got there a minute later.

Sumi had to run away from the computer to get away from Haruhi, to avoid being captured.

Haruhi, one-way or the other, is trying to catch her by taking short ways to get to Sumi. But most of all, Haruhi is making sure that Sumi doesn't go near the activated computer.

However, it doesn't last long for Sumi tricked Haruhi going into one of the supply closets in the newspaper club.

Sumi closed the closet door once Haruhi was inside and then locked door by placing one of the computer chairs securely under the door knob. Then she headed over to the computer she activated earlier and began to log on that way she can print multiple pictures.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Haruhi in the Supply Closet~<strong>

The brown-eyed girl was trying to break free from being in the supply closet so she can get the pictures back before its too late.

She didn't mind if everybody in school find out that she was a girl but she knew Sumi, somewhat well, that the blonde will somehow make the others from Host Club terrible or something along those lines and it will disband the club and/or ruin the others reputation, and she can't let that happen. Because surprisingly they grow on her in such a short amount of time.

* * *

><p><strong>~Outside of the Supply Closet~<strong>

The blonde haired and brown eyed girl hooked her camera up to the computer then she went to two different programs; one will allow her to make flyers with Haruhi's picture with something crude about the Host club, while the second one will do the same thing as the first program but instead of flyers it will be send to every Ouran High School students cell phones.

While that was going on Haruhi was getting out. Good thing that chair has wheels on it but the major problem is the chair's headrest that is wedged good under the door handle.

Sumi just finished setting up and then switched over to her flyer plan. She won't send Haruhi's pic with the sayings of: 'The Host Club is a fraud' and making false claims about Tamaki, Kyoya, the twins, and the cousins under the pic just yet; she will send them when everybody is at school and the more satisfying for her is that she can even send it with the use of her phone since it has that same program but miniature version with just a press of one button.

Haruhi managed to finally free herself from the supply closet and stopped Sumi before she can complete the flyer.

She pushed Sumi out of the way and shut down the computer manually before Sumi can do anymore damage then quickly de-attached the camera from the computer.

She then whipped around to face Sumi. Haruhi didn't want to celebrate too soon for she feared that Sumi already did some damage… well more like prepared damage.

Sumi smirked.

"Too slow Fujioka. I, Sumi, may haven't finished the flyers and you stole my camera but the preparation for the fall of the Host club have been done but don't worry it can be done tomorrow during first period," Sumi snidely confident.

She raced passed Haruhi and was about to exit the newspaper club room when Haruhi stopped her.

"Wait!" Haruhi shouted.

This time Sumi stopped and turned around to look at Haruhi.

"Do you really want to do this," Haruhi was thinking desperately.

"Of course," Sumi haughtily claimed.

"But… you didn't listen to hear what I have to say back at the host club," Haruhi was stalling.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea what your going to say Fujioka. You were going to say something long the lines of- I enjoy what these men are doing by making the girls from this school helpless so please don't ruin the Host Club- is that it."

"No that's not it all. You see I was forced to join the Host Club against my will," Haruhi slightly fibbed because she was kind of force to join to pay off her debt.

Sumi cocked one her eyebrows, "oh really?" Sumi asked, dropping her guard down.

"Yeah you see I accidentally broke an 8 million yen vase so they have me work for them. First I was their 'Host Club's Dog'. They made me do their own errands. But then they turned me to a gentleman and made me become a host. First they said if I get 100 customers to request me then they will forget all about my debt," Haruhi explained but knew she had to make the other hosts sound horrible, which she will regret.

Sumi was intently listening to the other girl's story.

"But when it was closing time and all the customers were gone, for no reason at all they told me that I don't get 100 requests but a thousand. A thousand requests! They change my 100 quota to a 1,000!"

Haruhi tactfully left out incidents with Ayankoji because she know that Sumi will blame the boys on those incidents. Right now she kept on wincing mentally for making the other hosts sound terrible when they aren't.

Sumi finally let her guard down and have these tears in her eyes.

"Aww! Your poor baby," Sumi whined and went to hug Haruhi.

Haruhi inwardly flinched both at her own actions and for even letting this Sumi hugging her but she have to keep up the act.

Sumi stopped hugging.

"You know I should just get my cell phone right now and send them to every single student at Ouran High Academy," stated Sumi then about to leave again.

Haruhi stopped Sumi… again by grabbing on to her wrist.

"Wait! No that's not enough. Why don't you put pressure on them by what you did then after that give them your demands, and if they don't meet your demands then threaten them with those claims you made of them along with my picture. But give them a certain amount of time so they can feel even more pressure," Haruhi advised.

Haruhi inwardly flinched again at what she advised.

"That's a great idea Haruhi. I shall confront those nasty hosts tomorrow after school," with that Sumi left.

Haruhi was left standing there, wallowing at what she had done but know she had to do it to stall Sumi for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Next Day, Before School*<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruhi speedily hurried through Ouran trying to find the other hosts but so far no avail.<p>

It take only 20 minutes before the first bell rang that she finally found Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the halls towards their first period class.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

The twins turned when they heard their name being shouted at and saw it was Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi," the twins greeted her at the same.

Haruhi quickly took them to the side so that way their pressed against the corridor's wall.

"We have a big problem," Haruhi stated, whispered.

"What kind?" asked the twins, also whispering because right now they thought this was some sort of game.

"I'm serious. But I explain everything at lunch. Can you both please text the others that its an emergency, there I will explain everything," Haruhi whispered.

"Are sure Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, whispered.

"Is it really an emergency?" Kaoru asked, whispered.

"Yes. Its about Sumi," Haruhi stately whispered.

The Hitachiin brothers tensed at that name knowing full well it is really serious. In fact, if the hosts saying anything along the lines 'its about Sumi' then they quickly call a meeting.

Hikaru and Kaoru saluted, "on it."

The twins text Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, and Honey. Then the classmate trio made their way to their first class of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Lunch*<strong>

* * *

><p>The first year classmate trio briskly walked down the hall to the music room.<p>

In the music room, they only saw Kyoya present.

"The others will be here any minute," Kyoya stated when he saw them.

It didn't take long for the others to get here.

That's when Haruhi tell the others what happened yesterday after they left and what she had to do, and why she had to do it.

"Don't worry my beloved daughter we shall figure it out," proclaimed Tamaki.

"We do have 'til the end of school and whatever time limit she gave us," she stated.

So for most of their lunch hour, they put their heads together.

"Big Mama," Mori said when the idea hit him.

Everyone, besides Haruhi, were happy to here that.

Honey jumped in the air with his hands in the air and his legs bent at his knees, with Usa-chan while shouting, "Big Mama!"

Hikaru and Kaoru happily jumped to stand up and throw their hands in the air, "Big Mama!"

Kyoya calmly nodded and calmly said, "Big Mama."

Tamaki throw his hands in the air while staying in his seat, "Big Mama!"

Haruhi is looking confused, "Big Mama? Who's Big Mama?"

"Oh right we didn't get the chance to tell you about Big Mama," Honey said.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "Big Mama is sort of like the host club's protector for the hosts. She's been with us sometime after the Host Club was formed."

"She protected the club from thugs, crazy customers, and whole bunch of other people. If we don't have any other great ideas or if our plans back fire we turn to Big Mama," Honey further explained.

"It is said: that if you threaten any or all of the boys of the Host Club, then a mysterious and unknown female figure will unleash hell on the hosts tormentor or tormentors," said Hikaru.

"Since at first we don't know who she was we gave her the name Big Mama and we still call her that even though we know and met her," said Kaoru.

"How come I never met her?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't take it personally," said Tamaki.

"You see before you we have other men joined the club but didn't work out and they ruined our business or we have to kick them out for not fully participating. For the ones who ruins our business Big Mama takes care of them.

"After the second host that Big Mama have to care of we made this rule where all new hosts have to go through a period trial, and if or when they past their period trial Big Mama shows herself to the new host member," Kyoya stated facts.

"But don't worry your trial period is almost up," Honey said, happily.

"Oh," Haruhi getting the whole Big Mama thing now, "but how did you guys find out who it was?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru found Big Mama by accident," Tamaki said.

"It was mostly detective work," the twins claimed in unison.

"So we'll go with Mori-senpai's idea due to the situation Ms. Sumi Maro put us in," Tamaki stated.

Tamaki snapped his fingers, "Hikaru. Kaoru."

The twins appeared behind him and saluted, "Sir," they say in unison.

Tamaki turned to them, "please find Big Mama and explain to her what's going on when the last period bell rings."

"On it," the twins said in unison and stopped saluting.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- After Class*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~With Hikaru and Kaoru (Narrator's Pov Still)~<strong>

It was decided before they left to get lunch is that the others will handle Sumi while the brothers search for Big Mama.

* * *

><p><strong>~With the other Hosts~<strong>

The hosts decided not to run the club today that way they can deal with Sumi privately.

Sumi arrived several minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Hikaru and Kaoru~<strong>

The brothers finally reached where Big Mama dwells, the abandon classroom that was on the same floor as the Host club but still pretty far away.

* * *

><p><strong>~With the other Hosts~<strong>

During the twins search, Sumi was trying to bring the other hosts down, except Haruhi. But they were not so easily pushed and the fact that Haruhi told them word for word of what was said the day before, the others were prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Hikaru and Kaoru~<strong>

Hikaru and Kaoru knocked on the door. They opened the door without waiting for a reply.

Inside was all dark except for the light that was coming in through the windows.

The room was empty except for one lone figure that the twins can see that the figure is female.

She was sitting on one of the window sills, but they still couldn't see her because the cherry blossom tree that was in front of her window was blocking some of the light which made her still be shadowed over. On her lap is a sketch pad so the boys assumed she was sketching before she was interrupted.

The brothers bowed by getting down on one knee, have one arm propped up on their knee, the other hand was pressed against the floor, and lowered their heads.

"Big Mama," the brothers said together.

"… Yes," Big Mama answered back.

* * *

><p><strong>~With the other Hosts~<strong>

Now they were getting annoyed with Sumi especially Kyoya; they could tell because Kyoya is giving his famous glare. Sumi was affected by the glare but she wasn't going to give up her goal.

"So are you going to give into my demands or not?" Sumi said, snobby.

"We'll-" Tamaki began but was cut off when the club's doors were opened.

They revealed to be Hikaru and Kaoru.

The tension from the hosts fade. Well except for Kyoya since his still beyond annoyed but relaxed slightly.

The two walked over to Sumi. Hikaru grabbed one of Sumi's arms while Kaoru grabbed the other.

"You get to come with us," the brothers said in sync.

They carry Sumi out while the rest of the hosts follow them, with Honey sitting on his cousin's shoulders, without saying a word. However, Sumi wasn't going to go peacefully and started shouting at them but she was quickly silenced when Mori quickly gagged her.

Hey he be calm 99 percent of the time but Sumi was really getting on his nerves.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Abandon Classroom~<strong>

Everybody knocked this time, except for Haruhi and Sumi. Then Mori opened the door without waiting for a reply.

Everyone walked in. Well except for Sumi, she was still being carried by the twins.

It was the same as before when the twins first came; however, one thing did change. Big Mama is standing now, her sketch pad was on the window seat that she was previously sitting on. Big Mama was standing in front of the light from window that has the cherry blossom tree.

She was still shadowed over. In fact, she looked nothing more then a figure that was colored in black that make her eyes seem glowing. They were glowing an eerily color that made her look like the devil** and menacing.

Tamaki, Mori, Honey (who's off of Mori's shoulders), Hikaru, Kaoru, and even Kyoya bowed like the twins did before. Haruhi followed their lead and the twins forced Sumi to sit down on her knees.

"Big Mama," Tamaki, Kyoya, the brothers, and the cousins chorused.

Haruhi didn't say anything because she was still new to the Big Mama thing.

"Stand," Big Mama ordered.

The hosts did as they were told with the twins forcing Sumi to stand with them.

"Please leave the one called Sumi Maro then leave," instructed Big Mama.

Hikaru and Kaoru push Sumi toward Big Mama then the hosts quickly leave before Sumi could escape.

They closed the doors behind them that way Big Mama can deal with Sumi Maro.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sumi Maro as far as I know she is my very own oc that I own<strong>

****That is a small hint that will help you figure out who she is. If you got a good guess please put it in your reviews. Thank you **

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoyed.<strong>

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	3. There's Something About That Girl

**hey everybody.**

**i would like 2 thnk _TheAverageOtakuGirl _(****who used to go by _KikiHitachiinTheOuranOtaku_), _Animegirl721_, _HitaAndUtaPri_, and _HomunculusInsanity_ (**who used to go by _Burning Desires Untouched_) ******for reviewin.**

**first of all i would like to apologize because the labtop is been down for few or so weeks now and i would like to apologize because it holds the other halves of my stories and since i can't access them right now i can't finish my stories off; but i'm working on my Supernatural stories, and they have yet to be entered into the labtop so i can post those for now since the Doc Manager has that copy & paste option. again sorry but just hold just a little bit longer. SECOND i finally get to update thankfully i got stories on Doc Manager before the labtop went down. also don't worry i won't let Computer Techs mess the other halves of my stories. so plz hang in with me, thnx.**

**ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anythin except for the ocs, the title, and the plot... somewhat since the plot will have scenes from the show which i don't own.**

**Pairings: KyoyaxTamaki, MorixHoney, HikaruxKaoru, and OcxHaruhi **

* * *

><p><strong>2. There's Something About That Girl<strong>

**~Haruhi's Pov~**

Its finally Friday once again and 23 days since Big Mama took care of Sumi Maro; Sumi have transferred to another school due to her "traumatic experience" with Big Mama. The pictures of me and the prevarication* about the club were permanently destroyed by Big Mama as well.

Its after school and the club decided not to do any hosting today.

I was about a block away from the school when I accidentally bumped my shoulder into someone else's shoulder which made us drop our stuff on to the sidewalk.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"I'm sorry too, its probably my fault as well," the other girl said to Haruhi.

Then I reached down to help her and to retrieve my own stuff as well.

Luckily for me, everything stayed in my bag. Unfortunately for her, her books and papers she carried scattered everywhere but nothing fell out of her bag though.

I helped her picked up her books and papers; once I got that half done, I hand her the other half of the collected stack back to her.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

Haruhi got a good look at the person that she bumped into when they stand straighter again. The two girls, well a "boy" and a girl, smiled at each for a few seconds.

The other girl have shoulder-blade length orange hair and some type of yellow color eyes. She's wearing a black midriff tank top with a school sailor blouse but it's open and sleeveless, and didn't have that cape thing so its treated more as a vest; the rest of her ensemble consisted of: a school sailor skirt, the string bow tie that goes with the school uniform is being used as a neck choker, long black fingerless gloves, a simple black hair bow on that is placed left side of her head, and black flat-heeled knee-length boots.

"Well thanks for helping me but I gotta go," said the orange-haired girl.

With that the girl with some type of yellow colored eyes run off to the other side of the street, and kept on going like she was late for something.

Haruhi also moved on but at a leisurely pace... 'til she stopped, but not because she bumped into someone this time, she stopped because something mentally hit her just then.

"How come that girl looks familiar to me, I'm pretty sure that I never saw her before," Haruhi thought out loud.

Haruhi looked back at the direction the girl run off to but don't see her anymore. The cross-dresser gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oh well doesn't matter now, its not like I see her again so why dwell on it," she stated to herself out loud. With another sigh Haruhi continued on home.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip*<strong>

* * *

><p>Several weeks past and Haruhi felt like she's being stalked but every time she turned around everything seems to be fine. Not to mention that Haruhi bumped into the girl with shoulder-blade length orange hair a couple of times; but, before she could ask the orange-haired girl what's her name or why the girl looks familiar… the girl is in a hurry to get somewhere.<p>

The Host Club has been running more smoothly. The club is at a close for business and the hosts are packing up their stuff, and to prepare for a nice weekend.

"Oh Haruhi," Kyoya spoke up.

Haruhi looked over at Kyoya and she also saw that the others are staring at her.

"Come Monday you'll be off your trial period and will be meeting Big Mama," Tamaki announced.

"Really?" Haruhi asked, just to confirm.

"Yes," said Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey responded while Mori and Kyoya merely just nodded.

"Okay," Haruhi stated, casually.

"But that might be put on a short hold," stated Kyoya.

"Why?" Haruhi asked, this time confused.

"You did mention that you felt like being stalked," Hikaru commented.

"Please don't tell me you told Big Mama," Haruhi somewhat pleaded.

"We have to," Honey spoke.

Haruhi let out an exasperated groan.

"I told you guys not to worry about it. Besides I don't feel like I'm in any danger and this imaginary or not imaginary stalker isn't do anything bad or anything," Haruhi said.

"We know," Kaoru said.

"We just want to keep you safe," Tamaki warmly and earnestly said.

Haruhi just gave them an annoyed and blank look.

"Fine. At least my dad will stop worrying over me at my supposed to stalker; I guess its better to be safe then sorry," Haruhi said.

Haruhi grabbed her bag and headed out.

"See you on Monday guys," Haruhi gave her good-byes.

Outside on the grounds, the girl dressed like a boy spotted the girl they bump into a couple of times passing by an entrance/exit of the Academy.

"Hey," Haruhi called out then gave chase when the girl didn't respond to Haruhi.

By the time Haruhi got to the entrance/exit, the girl is at the next block.

"Wait," Haruhi called out once more then ran after the orange-haired girl.

Before Haruhi could reach this mysterious girl, the girl rounded the corner and when Haruhi was at the corner, Haruhi saw that the mysterious girl disappeared.

Haruhi gave a tired sigh.

"There's something about that girl, I just don't know what."

With that Haruhi decided to head on home.

After a while she felt a like someone's eyes on her but she's too tired to care right now.

* * *

><p><strong>*Synonym for the word: Lie<strong>

****Can u take a guess on the mysterious girl. u all gave good guesses on who Big Mama is but they are incorrect. but don't give up**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoyed.<strong>

**review plz. thnx.**

**ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


End file.
